Adventures in Cosmic
by TwistedDarkness7
Summary: After Twisteddarkness's memories were removed from a horrid deal made with Herobrine, he must regain his memories while he survives in the dangerous world of Minecraft, while he also makes allies and enemies along the way, will he succeed? Or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1:Drifting Along the Cosmic

Adventures in Cosmic Craft

"Twist no!"

"I'm sorry but, I have to do it, to save you all…"

"No please!"

"Goodbye…My dear friends…"

I turned around to face Herobrine, waiting for me, he's going to take my soul in exchange for the safety of this server, that's the deal I made with him.

I walked closer to him, close enough for me to see his demonic smile, and those white glowing eyes, staring deep into my soul, he leaned in closer.

"I'll give you one more chance boy, would you want that?" he whispered still keeping that demonic smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to erase all of this, as if none of this ever happened…But…" he stopped.

"But what?" I asked hastily.

"I will erase you and your friends memories, all of it! But I will leave the horrible ones that gives YOU guilt and demise" he whispered.

I looked back to my friends, their eyes flooding with tears.

"I accept your offer, Herobrine" I replied, slowly looking up to him.

"Granted!" he yelled in a dark voice

The world around me started to shake, the surroundings around me shifting into black, my head exploded with pain, as if it was being bashed and cut into pieces.

The shaking felt like it intensified and my vision was getting darker and darker, I coughed out some blood and I felt drowsy, I fell to the floor, my whole body turned numb, my vision darker than the most darkest pits in the world, but I can see a pair of white eyes glowing faintly, looking deep into…my soul…

"Hello?"

"Are you alright, sir?"

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was blurry, but I can see a person standing beside me, my vision cleared and saw a man wearing a brown hat, his eyes were just black dots and he had a brown beard along with a brown moustache, he wore a standard brown shirt and brown pants, he wore black shoes with black laces.

I sat up and looked around, I was in a castle of some sort, red carpet, there was a bulletin board, some people looking at me, I rubbed my head and tried to remember what happened, but I can't remember anything, not a thing, like I can't remember anything from my past, at ALL.

"Where am I?" I asked the man slowly.

"You are in the main spawn building Sir" he replied softly.

I stood up slowly but I suddenly felt bolts of pain surge throughout my body which caused me to fall back down to the floor.

"Sir, please take it easy, here" He started to grab something from his backpack and takes out a cooked porkchop, he holds my back and brings the porkchop close to my mouth, I open my mouth and he slowly puts the porkchop in my mouth, he then proceeds to take out a bottle of water from his backpack and opens it, he then gestures me to drink it, I drink it slowly, gulp after gulp.

I felt myself getting better and slowly started to stand back up, the man slowly helps me up, I felt a sharp sting at my left leg and fell, but the man caught me just in time, I was able to stand up straight.

"Thanks…" I said to the man, wincing slightly from the tiny stinging pain at my leg.

"No problem, my name's Allen, AllenCC, what's yours?" he said.

I open my mouth to say something but, I can't remember my name!

It was at the tip of my tongue…T…Twi…Twirly?

No, Twi…Twis…Twist…Yea Twist!

"My name is…Twist!" I said happily as I remember at least one thing.

"Nice to meet you Twist!" the man said with a smile on his face.

"Can you please tell me how I ended up here?" I asked calmly.

"It was a weird event how you ended up here, a black mysterious portal suddenly popped out of nowhere and you came flying out, stumbling a few blocks as you fell" he said.

I heard a buzz and Allen reached into his right pocket and pulled out what seemed to be an Iron Ingot, but thinner, this thinner version of an Iron Ingot had buttons with letters and symbols on them, Allen pressed something at the side of the device and a monitor popped up from the upper side of it.

"Ummm…Allen, what's that?" I asked pointing to his handheld device.

"Oh this? This is a chat console, a device used for communicating with other Minecraftians everywhere around the world" he said.

"You have one in your right pocket" he added

I reached into my right pocket and grabbed hold of something, I pulled it out and to my surprise, it really was, a legitimate chat console.

I examined it carefully flipping it from side to side, I found a little button at the side and I pressed it, a tiny monitor popped up from above the device, a white light flashed and after a few seconds, it faded and showed words and sentences and other stuff.

"It can also be used for commands" Allen said.

"Try typing Hello" he added.

I did what he said and pressed the little buttons to make the word "Hello", I pressed Enter then my name with the word Hello popped up next to it.

TwistedDarknessHello

A few seconds later, some people replied.

TwistedDarknessHello

AllenCCHaha, Hi

Haker45Yo

PenguinSup

I was fascinated by this, the cute little text popping up and everything.

"Hey Twist, try typing in /f create FrontierZ" he said with a smile

I did what he said and a text popped up:

FrontierZ TwistedDarkness created the faction FrontierZ

Type /f desc to change your description.

I thought of one and typed in:

/f desc May Notch have mercy upon my enemies, because I won't

"So what did that do Allen?" I asked.

"You created a faction, a clan, for war and alliance and fun" he replied

"Type /f help if you need to know anything else about factions" he added.

Allen takes out an Iron Pickaxe and gives it to me, then 5 Steaks, along with 10 Oak Wood, a Stone Sword, An Iron Axe, An Iron Shovel, and 64 Cobblestone.

"Alright, you're all set for your journey, or if that's what you want it to be" Allen said with a positive look.

"I recommend going to /warp wild to collect more resources and to create your base if you want" he added, I simply nodded and I took out my console.

I typed into my console:

/warp wild

Then a text popped up"

Teleportation will commence in 3 seconds. Don't Move…

1…

2…

3…

White mist started to surround me and my body felt lighter and lighter, I closed my eyes for a split second and when I re-opened them, I saw such a beautiful sight…


	2. Chapter 2:Friendship

**Hey guys, TwistedDarkenss here, this is the second chapter of **_**Adventures in Cosmic Craft**_**, this is my first story, so take it easy on me, enjoy the story, I do not own Minecraft, or anything I just own the characters…**

Adventures in Cosmic  
Chapter 2: Friendship

I was amazed at what I saw…

I was on top of a high mountain, the floor made out of stone bricks, glowstone surrounded the stone brick floor, and sponge sat at the edge of the mountain, I decided to get on top of the sponge to get a better view below.

The sponge started to vibrate, and before I even knew it, I got shot up into the air, I caught a glimpse of the whole land below, it was such a beautiful sight.

I felt gravity pull on me and I was falling at a really great speed, I needed something to cushion my fall, I looked down below…A lake…A lake! That's it!

I held my breath, closed my eyes and…

SPLASH

I opened my eyes and saw the amazing underwater life, the schools of fishes swimming by, a few squids, some puffer fish too, it was so beautiful…Until I realized that I was running out of air, I quickly swam up to the surface and headed for land.

I decided to sit down to dry myself off, I looked around for a forest of some sort, I spotted one but I decided to wait until I've completely dried off.

"GERONIMOOOOO" A voice screamed from above.

I looked up to

SPLASH

I got wet, again, I looked over to the lake to see who it was, a man that looked like a robot emerged from the waters, he slowly started to approach me, I backed away a few blocks until I backed up unto a tree.

This man's appearance was quite confusing, for his whole body was yellow, except for some silver linings on some parts of his body, he wore a metallic black headband and had pure blue eyes, his chest was filled with buttons, colourful buttons, his legs has 3 white horizontal stripes, his feet were just black with some white dots.

He looked up to my face and leaned closer, he examined my face for a few seconds, then slowly walked back two blocks.

"Hello, friend, my name is Hydraburst, but you call me Robert, what's your name?" the man said.

"Uhhh….Twist, TwistedDarkness" I replied nervously.

"You have such a unique name, Twist" he replied with a smile.

"Can I join your faction?" Robert asked with a bit of excitement in his medium pitched voice.

"Hmmm….Let me think about it" I told Robert.

After a few seconds of arguing with my conscience I finally decided.

"Sure, I'll let you join my faction" I said to Robert.

As I said those words, his face filled with joy and hugged me, felt awkward really awkward, he finally let go and gives me a chance to grab my console, I type in

SPLASH

We look over to the lake, it was clearly a man who emerged from the waters, he had short brown hair, and a brown beard, his eyes were red, he wore a red jacket and a white shirt underneath, he wore white pants with brown shoes.

"I wish to join your faction" he said in a really deep voice.

"I'm Hybersting by the way, call me Michael." He added.

"I'm Twist, TwistedDarkness" I reply to him as I grab my console from my pocket, I type in /f help to find the command that I need, I scanned through the list of commands displayed in green….Aha! Here it is!

/f invite Hybersting

/f invite Hydraburst

A few seconds later, two texts popped up,

Hybersting joined your faction

Hydraburst joined your faction

I placed my console back in my pocket and smiled as I shook their hands.

"Alright, so what we're going to do now is collect food, minerals, wood and make a shelter" I told my new companions as I took out my axe, we headed to the nearby forest I found earlier, we started to gather wood.

? POV

"Xavior, lend me some cobblestone!"

"Yea sure, hold on" I said as I reached into my backpack, I took out the stack of cobblestone.

"Hey Infinight, here's the cobblestone" I said as I looked up to his 150 block high creation, Infinight jumped off of his creation, I watched as he landed 2 blocks away from me, the land shook and dust shrouded the place, after a few seconds, the dust faded and he was just standing there, unharmed and safe, green static flashed around him…Oh I forgot to tell you, he has The Nodus System inside of him.

I gave him the cobblestone and he smiled as he took it.

"Hey let's take a snapshot!" he said with a smile.

I simply nodded as he took out his console, he typed something in,

/ camera mode

Lenses appeared behind the console and he took a step beside me, he turned the console backwards, the lens facing us, we smiled and a flash came from the console camera, the picture came out below the console camera, like a printer, the pictures was so high-definition, we looked so awesome.

My short brown hair, my blue eyes, along with my black, silver and grey checkered jacket, my fingerless gloves, my grey pants and my silver shoes, looked really awesome.

Infinight looked cool.

His yellow hair, underneath his yellow hoodie, his ocean blue eyes, that white shirt underneath his yellow hoodie, his golden belt and black pants, and his silver-gold coloured shoes, looked cool.

He gave me the picture and smiles.

Twist POV

We gathered a lot of wood, slaughtered a few cows and pigs, although Robert cried every time we slaughtered one, we found a nearby cave and mined some iron and coal, killed a few skeletons along the way, the sun was setting when we got out of the cave.

I quickly took out 4 wooden planks and placed them in my left hand, I closed my left hand for a few seconds and opened them again, out came a tiny workbench, I threw the workbench and it grew larger, I took out 15 more wooden planks and crafted a boat, 3 boats to be exact, I destroyed the workbench and ran to the beach, I threw the boats down.

Michael rode the first boat and faced us,

"I know a place" he said.

Me and Robert nodded and rode our boats,

"So where are we going?" said Robert.

"Shshshsh, where ever the wind takes us Rob"

Robert let out a muffled "What the heck?"

**Alrighty, so that's It for chapter 2, more chapters coming up soon, please review or whatever, Thank you for reading my story.**

**TwistedDarkness out, PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3:Home

**Hey guys! Twist here! So this is chapter 3 of **_**Adventures in Cosmic**_**, hope you enjoy it, remember to subscribe (xD YouTube much?) or review, comment, whichever one you would like to do, Enjoy the story!**

Adventures in Cosmic  
Chapter 3: Home

We've been surfing through the ocean for hours now, saw a few islands along the way, I tried asking Michael where we're headed, but he doesn't reply at all.

I've got big plans for the faction, like a huge animal farm, an underground base, a huge mansion of some sort, maybe even a Jacuzzi!

A watch tower, a hotel for new recruits, I'm also going to assign some jobs, maybe a few-

"We're here" Michael interrupts my train of thoughts.

We arrived at a huge island, a high mountain on one side of the island, and just plains at the rest of the island, above the mountain was a house maybe, with stone staircases leading towards it.

We got off of our boats and we walked towards the cobblestone pathway, leading to the stone staircases.

"Careful, watch your step" Michael says as he climbs up the stairs.

Me and Robert nodded as we followed him up, I suddenly had a strange feeling that somebody was watching me, I looked around and looked for signs of spies, I saw nothing except for a herd of cows, I continued walking up the stairs, ignoring the "Being-Stalked" feeling.

We finally arrived at the top, and me dripping and pouring with sweat, the building that stood in front of us was much larger up close, it was a mansion!

I looked over to Robert, who's eyes were now as wide as an octopus' eye, Michael just chuckled at Robert's wide-eyed expression.

The mansion's roof was made out of stone bricks, the edges were made out of pillar quartz, the mansion was surrounded by bushes and flowers, the walls made out of spruce wood logs, and the windows surrounded by stone bricks, the windows were so large, 2 iron doors was the entrance to this mansion, accompanied by pressure plates, with signs above the iron doors that read "Welcome Home Champions"

Michael opened the iron doors for us and a long, beautiful hallway greeted us, it had birch wood planks for the walls and the floor, large and beautiful paintings were hung on the walls, redstone lamp on the ceiling, doors that lead to rooms with signs that read "Kitchen, Storage, Living Room, etc." And a large stone brick staircase at the end of the hallway.

We climbed up the stone brick staircase and was greeted by another hallway, same redstone lamps on the ceilings, but the floor and the walls were made out of oak wood planks, there were windows on the walls that shows the insides of the rooms, each room consists of one bed, one furnace, one workbench, and one chest, and a painting too, another staircase was at the end of this hallway, we climbed up the staircase and was greeted by a large room instead of a hallway, glowstone at each corner of the large room, three beds were there, placed beside each other, large windows that allowed us to see outside, a few large chests, some furnaces, two brewing stands on top of the furnaces, and an iron golem.

The iron golem faced me and Robert and suddenly charged towards us, Michael stepped in front us.

"Golem! Stop! These are our new companions" Michael said to the golem.

The Iron Golem walked towards us and took out a rose, the golem offered it to me and Robert, Robert and I gladly accepted the offer and smiled at him.

Robert ran over to the window and motioned us to approach, we walked over to him and looked out the window, it was such a beautiful sunset, the dazzling colors of yellow, orange and a bit of red, some violet at the edges above and maybe even some pink.

A white light suddenly flashed and I was on a mountain, a man sat there looking at the beautiful sunset, a man that looked like me approached the person watching the sunset, the man that looked like me took out a diamond sword and retracted his arm, I yelled out "No!" but he didn't seem to hear me, I ran over to the man that looked like me and grabbed his arm, but my hand just went through his, he stabbed the man from behind and he fell, so much blood oozing from his stab wound, the man that looked like me turned around, I then realized that he didn't just look like me, he WAS me, he walked right through me like I was a ghost.

"Hey! You! Why did you kill that innocent man!" I yelled to the impersonator.

My impersonator turned around and walked right through me again, and suddenly started stabbing the man repeatedly, much more blood dripping, the diamond sword lost its blue shade and became bloody red, then I realized that I was stabbing the man, I was in the impersonator's point of view, I was stabbing him really hard, I tried stopping but I wasn't in control of my body, I could do nothing but watch as I kill an innocent man mercilessly, I stood up and chopped off his head…I can't believe this! How am I doing this? Is this an alternate reality? A lost memory of some sort? I couldn't believe it, the world around me started to shift into black, my head exploded with pain, and bolts of pain surging throughout my body, I was uncontrollably vomiting blood, I'm suffocating due to the strong uncontrollable flow of blood, my body went numb and I fell to the floor, I heard a man laugh, I heard the words "This…is…what you…get" faintly, then I blacked out.

"Twist...Twist are you okay?!"

"Leader, please wake up!"

I opened my eyes and looked around, I realized that I was lying down on the floor, Michael and Robert kneeling down, looking at me with worry on their faces, I sat up slowly and rubbed my head,

"What happened?" I asked them, a bit of pain in my head.

"You suddenly blacked out after seeing the awesome sunset!" Robert said worriedly.

I slowly stood up and looked outside the window, the sun fully set, the stars twinkling.

What was that memory? Did it belong to me? Was that really me killing that innocent man? It can't be me, I'm gonna need to figure it out, somehow.

**Alrighty, that's it for the third chapter of **_**Adventures in Cosmic**_**, hope you enjoyed it, please remember to review or whatever, thank you for reading the story, more chapters coming up, Ok!**

**TwistedDarkness is out, PEACE!**


End file.
